Lifeline
by Allifany06
Summary: A woman is found lying nearly lifeless in her bathtub.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I already wrote the first two chapters of this about a year ago but never finished

Authors note: I already wrote the first two chapters of this about a year ago but never finished. As I was re-reading it, I came to realize that I had rushed through it and I am not happy with it. Therefore, I am revising and adding on. The first chapter is what was originally the first two chapters. I deleted the other story, and I will be continuing it now.

A woman lay naked, freshly assaulted and choking in cold bath water. A belt is tight around her neck, on a notch tight enough to block her breathing, but loose enough not to kill her immediately. All the air has left her lungs, and her eyes stay fixed on the water nozzle at the end of the porcelin tub. Her chest heaves with chokes, but no air flows in or out. Everything is starting to turn black, and numbness has taken over her near lifeless form.

There's a knock on her front door. The man gets impatient when there is no answer, knowing she is home. He checks the door and finds it is unlocked, so he steps inside. He calls out her name. Nothing. A cold chill goes down his spine as he senses something isn't right. The bathroom door is cracked, and the light is on. Slowly pushing it open, he looks at the image in front of him in horror.

"Bones!" He cries out, rushing to her side. He takes out a pocket knife and as carefully as he can, he slides it between the belt and her skin, and eventually cuts through the tough leather. She still isn't breathing. She continues to stare ahead, letting out shallow chokes. Tears sting his eyes, and he tilts her chin up. "Breathe!" He says, in a panic. He plugs her nose, carefully forcing air into her mouth with his own.

Nothing.

"Damnit Temperance, you can't leave me now." He breathes into her mouth once more. Her eyes slowly shift to rest on him, and she begins to cough.

"That's it…Come on…" He says, rubbing her back and keeping her chin tilted upward. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials 911, telling them what has happened.

She takes in a sharp breath, and coughs violently. He carefully slides one arm behind her back, and one under her legs, lifting her out of the bath tub. He carries her to her bed, wrapping her in a blanket. She continues to cough, her breathing finally returning to normal. She looks at him with tears in her eyes, not able to speak.

"It's alright…I'm here…" He pulls her weak form to his body, briskly rubbing her arms and back, in an attempt to warm her. "I'm here."

Sirens blare outside. It took them only five minutes to arrive. These five minutes seemed like an eternity to Booth. "Help is coming, Temperance…" He whispers, his voice muffled in her damp hair, as his body rocks hers back and forth. "Stay with me."

_At the Hospital_

Booth paces frantically in the waiting room. _What could possibly be taking them so…_

His thought is interrupted as Dr. Coleman moves to stand in front of him. "Agent Booth?" He asks.

Booth looks at the man and nods. "How is she?" He braces himself for the worst.

The doctor frowns. "Come with me to my office for a moment." He turns and walks down a long hallway, Booth following behind anxiously. They enter Dr. Coleman's office, and Booth takes a seat in front of his desk.

"What's going on, doctor? How is she?"

The man looks at him for a brief moment. "We did a thorough examination. Luckily, her larynx wasn't crushed." He pauses and leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "We found evidence that she was…raped." He says, his voice full of sympathy.

He stares at the doctor, feeling like he has just been slugged in the gut. "Oh God…" Booth buries his face in his hands, and takes deep breaths. "Can I see her?"

He nods. "Yes. She's awake."

He stands, and exits Dr. Coleman's office. Walking quickly down the hall, he finds her room, and walks in, quickly taking a seat by her side. Her eyes are fixed on the ceiling, with tears sliding down battered cheeks.

"Bones…" He whispers, taking her hand. He isn't sure of what to say. He silently curses himself for not being able to console her.

"I didn't see his face."

His eyes shoot up to meet hers, and he nods, hoping she is able to communicate through her pain. "Did you hear his voice? Anything?"

She shook her head. "All they have is his DNA."

"We'll find him Bones. If I have to search to the ends of the earth, I swear to you on his miserable and useless life that I will find him." He says, through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I already wrote the first two chapters of this about a year ago but never finished

Her usually bright eyes are glazed over and bloodshot. The clear blue depths that had once inhabited them are stormy and to her, the ceiling is a watery blur. Another tear slips down her cheek.

He reaches out slowly and catches it with his thumb and she flinches. Her body trembles slightly, and he slowly pulls back. "Sorry…" He whispers.

She turns her head to look at him and his heart breaks at the sight. Her bruised and battered face shouldn't have surprised him, but what really shook him was the fear in her eyes.

_She's scared of me…_

He stares at her and tries to form words but nothing comes to him. "Temperance…I won't ever hurt you…" He finally says.

She tears her eyes away from his and stares at the ceiling once more. "I know, I…" She begins and can't seem to finish. Her bottom lip trembles and he wants so desperately to take her in his arms. She squeezes her eyes shut and looks at him once more. "You're the only person on this planet that I trust, and yet…I feel like I need to hide from you."

Her honesty clenched at his heart but he was able to nod. "Why?"

"Because you're a man." She stated simply.

He understood. She had just been brutally raped and left to die. How could she trust anyone? Even people she knew?

He looks down at his trembling hands and nods slowly. "I am a man, Temperance. A man who cares about you deeply and would never do anything to cause you pain. You know this, Bones…look at me…" He says, and she finally meets his gaze. "You are safe now. I promise. I…" He paused and chokes on tears that are suddenly forming in his eyes. He blinks a couple times and continues. "I am going to keep you safe. When you get out of here I am taking you home with me and no one is going to come near you. You can count on that."

She draws in a deep breath and her body lurches with a violent cough attack. She closes her eyes and wills herself to breathe, the pain in her throat nearly unbearable. She nods slowly. "Thank you." She whispers and for a moment, the heaviness was slightly lifted from Booth's heart.

"You're welcome, Bones." He says softly and with all the sincerity he has in him.

He longs to reach out, to comfort her. To comfort this woman he holds dear to his heart as his partner, and his friend. He longs to dry her freshly falling tears. All he can do is sit with her, comforting her without words. His eyes say it all.


End file.
